The palace of dreams
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: The sequel to Sailor Naruto has arrived! Sasuke and Naruto are back as they face a new life and more challenges in their new home.
1. back at the palace

**Hope you guys didn't wait too long for the palace of dreams, but with out further ado...I give you Naruto and Sasuke-kun in...the palace of dreams!**

**Summary: In the last fic, we found out Naruto was a scout and had two guardian charas. He was the princess to a palace that was attached to another palace. He finds out he has parents and that he was to be wed to Sasuke! But trouble laid beneath the bushes and waited for the scouts to appear so they could get to the palace before the scouts could. But in the end, Naruto, Sasuke and the two guardians made it to the worm hole that led to the palace, with the help of his locket that was also the compass, they made their friend's wishes come true as well as their own. Now we get to see Naruto and Sasuke again, but this time they're the prince and princess in training to become the new king and queen! Will they be able to make it?**

**Disclaimer: Like i said in all the other stories, i don't own any kind of anime or manga.**

* * *

A strange smell filled the air as Sasuke slept peacefully on his now wrinkled bed. The smell seemed to have made its way from the kitchen all the way up the stairs and into Sasuke and Naruto's room. Sasuke's nose squinted as the smell entered his nostrils. He opened his eyes a bit and stared out the window for a while before sitting up.

He sighed and got up, put a house coat on and went down the stairs. He peeked his head around the corner and saw his 'wife' wearing an apron that belonged to his mother. He wasn't really used to having Naruto around the house yet but it seemed better when they were away at the dream palace. He felt at home there and felt safe.

"What are you doing...it's too early..." Sasuke yawned and sat down at the small tabel while Naruto prepared the food that god only knew what was in it.

"Sasuke...What are we going to do...my mom and dad might be waiting for us" Naruto put the boiling rice into a bowl and set it in the center of the table and grabbed a small bowl for himself and scooped some of the rice up.

"As long as we don't take any missions, we'll be fine" Sasuke and Naruto munched down on the rice.

"But then...we wouldn't be considered as ninjas then..."

"That works too"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke stopped eating the rice and stared at the blond with cold eyes.

"Half of the villagers here don't go on missions, instead they like to stand outside their homes and watch their children run around"

"Sakura-chan's a ninja and so is Neji and the others"

"Naruto, what are you getting at?"

"I mean if we don't do any missions, we would be throwing away all the jutsus and all that hard work...just to do the same thing at the palace"

"Tsunade already accepted to let us off for a few weeks"

"Since when, I didn't hear anything..."

"The night we came back...you were too tired so I went to see her myself"

"What she say?" Naruto asked and took the apron off and stuck it in its original place.

"She said, 'I understand Sasuke, but if this is a trick, you won't get off easily'" Sasuke tried to mimic her voice but he did a bad job of it.

"What did you tell her?" Sasuke put the bowls in the sink and got dressed.

"I told her the truth, she seemed very happy" Naruto's face dropped when he heard this.

"If Kakashi and Iruka sensai hear about this you're going to get a beating!" Sasuke just chuckled and walked out before Naruto.

* * *

"Dai-san, are you sure they're coming back today?" Kira hovered above Daisuke's head as the man read his favorite book.

"They'll be here Kira-kun, the wise one has told me so" Kira and Daisuke felt a rumbling sound as the ground began to shake.

They were seated out in the palace garden where Naruto and Sasuke last stood. Daisuke got up from the bench and walked out of the ring like garden. The ground trembled again and fell into darkness but was renewed as the prince and princess were on top of each other on the ground. Sasuke grunted as Naruto scrambled to get back onto his feet.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun and to you Sasuke-kun"

"Dai-san, Kira...Sasuke why are we here?" Sasuke brushed off his shirt.

"How should I know"

"Naru-chan, you'll never guess what I found yesterday!"

"Kira-kun, don't stress the princess out than he already is" Naruto glared at him.

"We got our wish!" A child with that looked to be six or seven years of age ran up to Sasuke and Naruto just as three more came running out.

"BAA-CHAN, THEY CAME!" The child had black hair like Sasuke's only it wasn't spiked up like his and he had blue eyes like Naruto's.

"Hey Sasuke, you know these kids?" Two of the children had black hair and the other two had blond hair like Naruto and Sasuke.

"No...but it's strange...they look a lot like..."

"My own son doesn't even know his own children...how cruel!" Naruto's mother and father came out from the palace.

"M-My children...how, adoption?" The father laughed.

"This isn't called the dream palace for nothing" Naruto and Sasuke's faces dropped like someone dropped a bomb.

"Your mother wanted to have grandchildren and next thing you know, we had mini Sasukes and Narutos running around the palace"

"But...four?" Sasuke thought it was a bit too fast for father hood.

"Mama, papa, let's play!" The children laughed and giggled and started to dance around them.

"So cute...my boy is all grown up now..." Naruto's mother started bawling her head off again.

"I think I'm too young for mental stress...Sasuke, watch the children" Naruto stood up and walked away with Kira and Daisuke.

"Usuratonkachi, you better look after them after I'm done!" Naruto just waved as he disappeared into the palace, he was home.

"Sasuke-chan, I see you left your seed behind!" Sasuke looked over at the mini him that floated in the air next to him.

"Not you again..." He felt one of the kids grab his left leg.

"Where's mama, baa-chan promised we would make flower necklaces" The kids were two sets of twins. The girls took after Naruto and the boys took after Sasuke.

"Well...today you're stuck with me, so...let's go make those flower necklaces for mom alright?" The girls faces lit up and the boys just stuck out their tongues.

* * *

"Troublesome...they're not in the village"

"They probably went 'there'" Shikamaru nodded.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing, we're going to be late again!" Shikamaru waved his goodbye to Neji and walked away with Ino.

"N-Neji, uncle was calling for you, he says it's important"

"I'm coming Hinata-sama" Neji walked with Hinata back to the Hyuuga manor.

'So they're not in the village huh...palace of dreams eh?' A dark figure stood on a tall building, watching the villagers walk about.

* * *

"What exactly am I writing?" Naruto asked and put the quill in his hand down for a moment to read what he had written.

"Since Naru-chan hasn't been here at all and can't remember much, it's good to know about your country and take notes for the future" Kira exclaimed as he carried another heavy book over to the desk.

"I wonder how Sasuke's doing..."

Sasuke sneezed as he smelled the fresh roses and daisies that filled the green ground that was beneath their feet. The two girls made their necklaces while the boys fought against each other.

"Sorry for asking but...what are your names?" The boys stopped and answered first.

"I'm Shunusuke"

"And I'm Yuuta" Said his twin.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the two girls.

"I am Poala and this my twin Nana"

"Hm...So the boys are Shunusuke and Yuuta and the girls are Poala and Nana, such cute names" It wasn't in his place to say the word cute but these were their children he was talking about.

"Papa, I'm done, look look!" The girl twin that was Nana held her necklace up and placed it around Sasuke's head.

"Girls are so weird..." Sasuke laughed on the inside when he remembered his childhood.

"Be quiet Shunusuke, why can't you be more like Yuuta and treat us nicely!" Sasuke sighed as the two children got into a fight.

"Cause we're different!"

"You two should learn from Yuuta and Nana, they don't fight at all"

"They're too shy that's why!"

"I am not shy!" Yuuta and Nana said in unison.

"Your mother must be having a great time..."

"Dai-san, are we finally done?" Daisuke shook his head and plopped a bunch of books on the desk.

"You need to read these books now and then you're done"

"Don't smile when you say things like that...it creeps me out"

* * *

A/n: C-C-CHILDREN?? this isn't right...or is it? O.o, review and tell me how you liked it, cause honestly i have no idea!


	2. family time

**Ready to read a new and improved chapter of palace of dreams? If so, stay awhile, if not, leave!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own such a marvelous idea**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you're supposed to be watching them...not daydreaming" Sasuke smacked the back of Mr. Love's head causing him to go flying.

"Papa...what kind of animals are out here...they're not too scary are they?" Sasuke wished he knew what sort of animals there were in the land but it was so much different than back in the ninja world.

"Shunusuke, you did that on purpose!" Shunusuke and Poala had been fighting ever since their fist argument.

"If you two don't behave, you won't be allowed outside again" Sasuke was surprised that he could look after the children.

"Nana, let's go find mama, I'm sure it's better than staying with the boys" With out letting Nana decide on her own, she took her sister's hand and pulled her toward the palace.

"Just let them be, Yuuta" Yuuta's face became sad. He didn't want to see the only person that was almost like him go back into the palace.

"So...what do you two want to do?"

"If you're not too bored, how about a game of hide and seek?"

"Not in this garden they won't"

"Sasuke-kun...why don't we go on a little adventure with the family?" For once, Mr. love was taking something seriously.

"All six of you will go as well as Kira and I, we'll watch over you!" Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, you're supposed to be watching them, not let them bother me while I'm writing important stuff down!"

"Well...you can get away from the books and come with me and the children on a journey" An 'ehem' was heard.

"And the guardians..."

"Just where can we go?" Sasuke smirked and walked over to Naruto and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Anywhere you want to go, princess" Naruto's ears blew steam and his face turned as red as a tomato.

"S-Sasuke!"

"So where are we going, mama?" Naruto smiled at his daughters and sons.

"Let's go see the wise one, she might help us" All six of them, including Kira and Mr. love all went inside the palace and up the stair case.

* * *

"Free...I don't understand" The uncle sighed and repeated himself.

"I said you are free, you can do what you like from now on" Inside Hinata was dancing for joy while she eavesdropped on them.

"Thank you, uncle" Neji bowed his head respectivley and got up and walked away.

"Neji-nii-san, I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you"

* * *

"Crystal ball, what do you see, come forth and answer me!" The crystal ball on the table began to shine.

"What is it saying?"

"My son...going on a family trip...with out his parents?" Naruto gulped.

"I think it's saying Naruto-kun should make a run for it" The four children laughed.

"The crystal ball is actually saying to take the family horse back riding" The ball stopped shining and regained its original form.

"But...that's for girls..." Yuuta sighed as his brother carried on.

"And we all know girls are so much into the little ponies"

"Alright enough chit chatting, let's go out and go see some horses!" Naruto was excited.

"But...mom!"

"Shunusuke...even boys go horse back riding, it's a skill that one must learn if they're facing danger" This got Shunusuke moving.

The family, as well as Kira and Mr. love all got on the carriage and enjoyed the ride to the stables where all the horses were being kept. Shunusuke and Poala were finally settled down after they arrived. Naruto took Nana and Poala to see the female horses while Sasuke took the boys to the males.

Naruto even went on one himself but got caught in a low branch that stuck out like a sore thumb. The children were having a great time, laughing and even running with the horses. Sasuke and Shunusuke were on one horse while Naruto and Poala were on the other. It was going to be a duel to see who had the quicker reflexes. Also it was a duel to see which side was better, girls or boys. The rules were simple, all they had to do was not fall off the horse while sticking a red or blue square on their backs or shoulder.

"We won't lose Uzumaki!" Since Naruto was born a boy, he couldn't have Sasuke's last name, but the mother and father didn't see any problem with it, they would just give Sasuke's last name to the two boys and Naruto's last name to the girls.

"Neither will we Uchiha!" They readied the horses, pulling on the reigns to alert the horses they were going to start moving.

Both horses stood up on their hind legs, crying out to each other as they sped off toward each other. Sasuke and Shunusuke were pretty much used to the riding where as Naruto was sort of having a hard time staying put while Poala was sitting in front of him. Naruto and Sasuke both got their hands ready to slap the tag on.

Yuuta and Nana both cheered for both sides as Naruto's horse ran past them with amazing speed and power. Kira and Mr. love were both gritting their teeth hoping their side would win. And before you could say 'they suck' it was over. Kira rushed over to Naruto and Poala to see if there was a red tag on his shoulder or not.

"YES, WE DID IT!!" Naruto and his daughter both got off the horse and jumped for joy.

"I guess I let my guard down..." Sasuke told himself as he lifted his son off of the high horse.

"Po-chan, I am so happy for you!" Poala giggled and scratched the back of her head.

"I guess you're sharper than me princess" Naruto growled at the remark.

"Is any of you by chance, the princess to dream palace?" A figure came walking out from the stables.

* * *

A/n: Who could it be, i wonder...if you want, you guys can head on over to my profile and see my poll for this story!


	3. the truth

**Ok...since no one voted on who the guy would be, I chose Natsume, my OC!**

**So here is...the new chapter everyone, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

* * *

"This one next to me, who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Natsume Uchiha, a pleasure to meet you my lady" The man bowed in front of Naruto and kissed the back of his hand.

"An...Uchiha?"

"Sasuke, don't forget, this is the past so..."

"And who might you be?" The man asked while looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha...the husband of Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke stared at the man with cold eyes.

"Natsume, stop pestering the girls we meet" A man with long black hair and pale skin came from behind one of the apple trees.

"O-Orochimaru?" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

"I'm surprised that both the famous princes know who I am"

"Sasuke's not that famous..."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now let's get back to the castle" They both bowed to Naruto and headed for the castle.

"Seeing him bow like that...gives me more of the creeps than that eerie smile that dai-san gives..."

"I hear you"

"Mama...I want to go home..." Nana started crying and Naruto picked her up by her waist and started patting her back.

"Well, so much for riding the horses a bit more...let's go everyone" Naruto called out and headed toward the carriage.

The three children including Sasuke and Naruto all got into the carriage. Nana's crying ceased a bit as they neared the palace.

As soon as they got out of the carriage though, the ground began to tremble and shake, making the other three cry out.

"Tsunade has already said yes to Sasuke's request...meaning...they probably won't come back for a few more days" Neji and Shikamaru were both sitting on top of a building.

The ground shook and trembled as the floor started disappearing. It reappeared but had people standing on it. Shikamaru and Neji both coughed and choked on the rising dust that went into the air. As the dust cleared away, Shikamaru and Neji both gasped as they saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there with four children.

"But we just got there!" Naruto whined out.

"Mama...papa...where's our home?" Shunusuke asked as he ran from one side of the roof to the other.

"This is...bad..." Naruto stated while still holding onto his daughter in his arms.

"Naruto...Sasuke...I thought you were staying there" The other three children hid behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"We thought so too...I guess we're not"

"Mama...who are these people?"

"Shikamaru...you see their eyes and hair?"

"Now that you mentioned it...the girls sort of look like Naruto..."

"It seems my mom wanted grandchildren..."

"What are their names?" Sasuke was surprised that Neji wasn't freaking out.

"The girls names are Poala and Nana, and the two boys are Shunusuke and Yuuta" Yuuta and Nana both looked away shyly.

"Two sets of twins...you sure out did yourself Sasuke..." A figure came out of no where and was now standing next to the couple.

"Itachi...why are you still here, shouldn't you be in a different village?"

"I thought I would stick around for a bit, good thing too otherwise I wouldn't be able to meet my neices and nephews"

"Mama...is this man our uncle?"

"Yea...unfortunately..." The three children came out from behind their parents and approached the tall man with caution.

"You four look so much like your parents it's unbelievable..."

"I have the better looks, Yuuta gets more of his looks from mother"

"Shunusuke...you and I are twins..." Shunusuke sweat dropped.

Naruto and Sasuke felt something on their shoulders and noticed it was Kira and Mr. Love.

"Damn...I was hoping you would stay there..." Mr. Love just grinned evilly at Sasuke.

"I don't feel so good..." Kira held his stomach.

"Naruto, what happened to Daisuke?"

"He transformed into a normal person...I don't know how though..."

"He was the first egg to hatch...and he became my friend..."

"Why are you acting as if he's dead, he's back at the castle"

"Still..."

"So Shikamaru, Neji, any ideas on how to hide my children from Tsunade?"

"Why would you need to do that for?" Naruto pointed at both the sets of twins.

"Hello, they have our looks!"

"Sasuke...why don't you let them stay at the Uchiha manor?" Everyone glanced over at Itachi.

"They can't stay cooped up in the house...it will drive us wild"

"How about we take them for a walk around the block, who knows, maybe nobody will notice"

"Mama, papa, it would be great if we could see other children!" Naruto and Sasuke sighed and both took the twins into their arms and jumped onto the ground with grace.

"We'll be watching you two!"

The family set off with the two guardians floating closely beside them while checking the village out. Some of the villagers stared at Naruto like a demon while others gave them a smile and waved at them. Naruto and Sasuke could hear some people whispering.

"Nobody will notice...huh?" Sasuke asked as they walked past them and to the training ground where they were trained as genins.

The three posts still looked the same as it did all those years. The children were looking at the fish that were swimming in the river. Naruto sat with his back against the post where he was tied up as a genin. He sighed as memories began to fill his thoughts about the bell test.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" The both of them looked up after hearing their names being called.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how's it going?"

"Well to answer your question a bit better, every thing's fine"

"Naruto...I have a question"

"Shoot!"

"Who's kids are those?" The children felt they were being talked about and instantly stood up and came over to their parents.

"They're...mine" Sasuke quickly looked over at Naruto.

"Who's the mother?"

"She...died"

"Mama di-" Naruto put a hand over Poala's mouth before she could continue.

"Naruto, that's not the truth and you know it!" Naruto was shocked at the way Sasuke was yelling at him.

"Naruto...I am your friend aren't I?"

"Just don't tell the others...Shikamaru and Neji already know but...I don't want Kiba picking on me"

"So who is the mother and father?"

"Mama, I want to go home..." Nana put her hands in the air, letting them know she wanted to be picked up.

"Soon, Nana" Naruto picked her up with ease.

"So you're the mother, how and who's the father?" Sasuke cleared his throat and walked over to the others, putting his arm around Naruto's.

"That would be me" Sakura's face turned bright red and she had to turn around.

"This is a great way..."

"Um...a great way for what Sakura-chan?"

"Oh...nothing..." Sakura chuckled to herself.

"Well, it was great seeing you Sakura-chan, we need to go though...I think someone might be hungry" Sakura and Sasuke heard five stomach growls.

"Then...I'll go see how my new club is going"

"Club?"

"Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you, I guess I thought it wouldn't matter to you two, I made a new club and I'm glad I made it, It's the Sasuke and Naruto fan club, I made it while you two were on missions"

"Fan girls..." The two of them walked past with their three children walking closely behind them.

"I'm telling Tsunade on you two!" The family still kept walking.

"Sakura-chan's been a bit child like hasn't she"

"Yeah..."

"I can still hear you!!"

They couldn't believe the way the day was going. First they find out they're parents of four children, then they get an unexpected visit from Ororchimaru and what's worse is the image of him bowing to someone was still stuck in their heads, now they're the main couple of a fan club.

"Naru-chan, who was that girl just now?" naruto had forgotten that non scouts could not see guardians.

"Ah, she's Sakura-chan...she used to have a crush on Sasuke when we were twelve"

"How many girls went after him, ten, twenty?" Sasuke sighed as Mr. Love began pestering Naruto with all sorts of questions.

* * *

A/n: Oh boy...that's it from me...I can't take it anymore!!

Kanna: Then quit, you're slacking off anyways.

Natsume: Kanna senpai...


	4. the race

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is...the new chapter for palace of dreams!!**

**Warning: Even though there may be four children in this story, there may still be signs of cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this great ongoing series.**

* * *

"Naruto...please...tell me what happened" Sasuke and Naruto and their children were standing in the middle of the hokage's room.

"Maybe you should tell her Naru-chan" Naruto's face turned blue as Kira smiled reassuringly at him.

"Here it goes...I found three eggs a few weeks ago, in two of them were guardians, the other egg had a necklace of mine that my mother gave to me in my past life"

"Continue"

"And then I find out that I had to find four more people that were scouts just like me, I found only two people who were scouts but we had no time to find the others so...we hadto search for this palace of dreams, which I found out is actually my palace and it could grant you any wish to the person who found it first"

"Some guy tried to get rid of us and wanted to find the palace for himself...that's when I began transforming into a weird outfit and had a weird weapon since my rasengan didn't do much against him...then I find out from Daisuke and Kira, the two guardians, that I was in love with some guy that looked like Sasuke"

"Looked like, it was me you dobe!"

"Quit calling me!"

"Naruto, who were the other scouts?"

"You might find it a bit weird...first there was Neji and Sasuke, then at the end we saw Gaara and Shikamaru fighting with the bad guy, oh yeah, then there was tuxedo murderer..."

"What's tuxedo murderer's name?" Naruto gulped.

"Promise you won't send him to the cells...Itachi"

"I-Itachi...but isn't he dead?"

"You would think so, since Sasuke's been planning it for a long time"

"What happened to the palace?"

"As Gaara and the rest of them, excluding Sasuke and I, fought the bad guy, Sasuke, me, Kira and Daisuke and Mr. Love, all found a weird port hole and went through it, then we saw a palace but it wasn't mine, it was actually the palace beneath it!"

"Then we found Naruto's parents and we got married under the moon light" Naruto sent flying daggers at Sasuke.

Nana, Poala and Yuuta were really listening except for Shunusuke. Only three of them seemed interested in their parent's love life.

"M-marriage?" Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Then two days later I found out my mother made a wish for grandchildren and...here they are"

"I'm too young to be a great grandmother"

"You hardly ever had a kid, so you shouldn't be worrying"

"Naru-chan, I think she means you're like a grand son to her"

"Oh...I never knew you felt like that baa-chan"

"Felt like what?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot...you can't see them"

"See who?"

"Kira and Mr. Love"

"Well...both of you get out here and show your kids to your teachers, they'll be definitley surprised"

"Yay, we get to see more people!" Poala jumped up for joy and ran out into the hall.

"Naruto please quit joking and tell me who's kids they're really are" They all ran into Iruka while on their way to the ramen stall.

"I told you Iruka sensai...they're mine and...Sasuke's"

"I'm...a grandfather!"

"Sensai...you're not my real father..."

"I know but..."

"And it's fine if I still get to see my dad back at the palace"

"So...tell me...you actually saw Orochimaru there and met another Uchiha?"

"Yeah, what you expect, it's my past life so of course there would be Uchihas back then"

"Naruto...has your hair grown?"

"Grown?"

"It looks a bit long at the back and the once spiky hair on top is almost gone and turning flat"

"Now that I remember...I had long hair in my past life and so did Sasuke..." Iruka and Naruto both looked over at Sasuke.

"Is mama going to have long flowy hair like a princess?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't, who knows"

"Can we go home now?"

"Ask your mother"

"Mama's too busy talking"

"Go play then"

Poala dragged her brothers and sister with her out of the ramen stall.

"Let's play a game!"

"Whatever girl game it is, me and Yuuta are not playing"

"It isn't a girl's game, it's a race" Poala positioned the three of her siblings and explained the rules.

"Who ever gets ahead like if Yuuta ran past all three of us then he wins, got it?" The others nodded as they readied themselves.

"What's the prize?"

"Hm...if we get back home, I'll get you the prize"

"Alright, just you girls wait, we'll show you what boys can do that are better than what girls do"

"And...go!" They all ran off at an incredible speed.

Nana and Yuuta weren't really putting their efforts into it but Shunusuke and Poala were. Yuuta and Nana stopped running and watched as far as they could as their siblings raced each other for the special prize.

"They better not get into trouble...mama and papa will be mad at us for not stopping them"

The two of the siblings were head to head as they reached the entrance of the village.

"Give up...Shunusuke...I'll be the one to get the prize!" Poala grinned as Shunusuke tripped over a small rock and landed face first into the ground.

"P-Poala!" Shunusuke yelled out as she was about to stop.

Poala was about to stop but she ran into something before she could. A large white dog felt something hit its side and turned around completely and faced the girl. Shunusuke got up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes and ran toward them.

"N-nice puppy..." The dog sniffed them both and started to growl.

"What is it Akamaru?" A boy with short brown and spiky hair jumped from the branch of a tall tree and landed gracefully next to the dog.

"Who the heck are you?" Poala sighed as her brother tried to put up a tough front.

"Kiba Inuzuka, a leaf ninja, what are two brats doing out here when it's dangerous for children"

"We are not children, don't underestimate the power of our family!" Poala smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Alright...so where are your parents?"

"In the village talking to some guy with a scar over his nose..."

"They were taking too long so we were racing each other...by the way, where is Nana and Yuuta?"

"Ah...I think they stopped running"

"Who's Nana and Yuuta?"

"Our twins"

"Twins...you mean there's two more of you?"

"Yeah, I'm Poala and that's Shunusuke, first born and also the heirs to the Uzumaki palace!"

"Palace...Uzumaki?"

"So you're the ones Shikamaru told me about"

"Shika-san, the one that helped mom and dad?" Akamaru sniffed them again.

"Akamaru, these are Naruto's children...how is beyond me"

"POALA, SHUNUSUKE, GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE!"

"Oh boy...we're busted" Shunusuke and Poala turned around and saw Naruto and Sasuke running toward them.

"Nana, Yuuta, what did you tell mama and papa about?"

"It wasn't us...you guys ran ahead and wouldn't stop unless someone won and then while you guys were standing around mom was already done talking"

"Kiba?"

"So Naruto's a princess I hear" Naruto grew red.

"Who told you?"

"Shikamaru did"

"That bastard...I could have sworn I told him not to tell anyone!"

"Naru-chan...watch your language"

"Sorry Kira..."

"It's about time you guys are done talking, now let's go home, we've had a busy day today!"

"I wonder where they got their bossy attitude from..."

"They didn't get it from my side of the family...Sasuke?" Sasuke turned his head.

"Well, catch you love birds later, my mission is done!" Kiba jumped onto Akamaru's back and the dog ran off at high speed.

"Man...if he knows, everyone must know now..."

"That's a good sign, we don't have to say anything now" The family began walking back toward the village.

"You're such a jerk, do you really not care?"

"Nope, I am the second last Uchiha in this world aren't I?"

"So...still doesn't mean you shouldn't care"

* * *

A/n: Oh boy...me is so tired...

Kanna: Sure she is.

Natsume: Kanna-sempai...


	5. quiet time gets interupted

**A new wonderful chapter has begun!**

**Warning: contains yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I told you time and time again, I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"S-Sasuke...not while the kids are asleep...ha..." Sasuke trailed his tongue down Naruto's bare chest and stopped at his navel.

Naruto arched his back and moaned softly as Sasuke twisted his right nipple. Sasuke pulled the other boy's pajama pants down until his private part was fully exposed to the air.

"Hn...getting hard already and I haven't even started to do anything...does that mean you really love me?"

"Shut up...nnn..." Sasuke flipped him over and made him go on his hands and knees and started pumping the erect member.

* * *

"I miss my grandchildren...it's too quiet papa" Minato put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I do too, darling" The two of them looked at the night sky as the night flowers began to open up, showing their nectar that was inside.

"I do wonder how Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun are doing"

"They are...how we call it, out for some alone time"

"But...shouldn't the children be sleeping?"

"Darling, it simply means that they're alone together, the children are fine"

* * *

"Shunusuke, quit poking me with your arm and Nana quit snoring, girls don't snore!"

"I'm going to have my hands full if you're helping to run the kingdom" Poala sat up and hit Shunusuke with her pillow.

"I'm telling mom on you!"

"Go ahead, I won't get in trouble anyways" Shunusuke stuck his tongue out and climbed over his twin and landed onto the cold floor.

He pulled the door open a bit until he was able to squeeze through the slot. He walked down the hall and climbed down the stairs. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen and fear struck him. The boy gulped and he peeked his head around the corner.

"Mama, papa, Poala hit me with her pillow..." Sasuke stopped what he was doing and was frozen on the spot. Naruto saw what was wrong and quickly pulled his pants up while fixing his shirt.

"I'm sure it was a bad dream..." Naruto left Sasuke on the floor and tended to his eldest son.

'What the hell just happened...' Sasuke asked himself and got up from the kitchen floor.

Naruto walked with Shunusuke back up the stairs and into their bedroom. He picked him up and put him on the bed so he could squeeze in between his siblings. Naruto lifted the blanket and tucked him in and ruffled his hair.

"Good night twins" He said quietly and backed away slowly.

'So this is where they escaped to huh..." A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes was crouching on a low branch of a tree that stood beside the house.

"I never knew there were guy fans as well...who are you and what's your purpose?" The man jerked his head up a bit and felt himself falling but Sasuke caught him by the back of his collar.

"Why should I explain myself to a dream crusher like you..." Sasuke lifted him up a bit more until they were face to face.

"Cause if you don't...I'll make sure the ground crushes your dreams for an eternity" The man looked down and gulped as a drop of sweat poured down his cheek.

"After that fight...I was on the bench, trying to catch my breath but...my guardian...started to disappear...all because of you!" The man snarled at him.

"If I didn't find it...I wouldn't have gotten my children or a new family for that matter...what was your reason, take over the world?"

"How did you know?"

"I was just guessing by the way you were fighting us"

"Go ahead, kill me...my friend is no longer here..."

"Get over yourself, there's plenty of people around this village"

"I can't stay here, I live in Suna..."

"Then make friends over there, make friends with the kazekage, oh wait...you can't cause...Neji already got to him" Sasuke snickered.

* * *

A/n: i know it was short...


	6. new love

**Here is a new chapter for you all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to the original maker of this anime...**

* * *

"They look beautiful when they're sleeping eh?" Naruto nodded and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What was that noise?"

"The guy that tried to harm my bride came by for revenge, nearly dropped from a tree and...spoke with the best person in the village" Sasuke replied and went down stairs.

"Who?"

"Me of course, who else?" Naruto and Sasuke both sat next to each other on a couch.

"Sasuke, we all know that's not true!"

"The kids don't know, and also...what ever happened to trying to become hokage, have I missed stuff when I was gone?"

"You have no idea what it's like for training under Tsunade and Kakashi sensai..."

"Why the hell are you training for, you got me back"

"I'm training to become the next hokage!"

"So they're willing to let a bone head like you run this not so great village..."

"If you're not careful, I might send you back to the academy!"

"I was just joking Naruto, by the way, your face looks cute in the moonlight" Naruto blushed a bit and smacked Sasuke over the head.

"I wonder though..." A sad expression came across his face.

"About what?"

"Whether my mom was really like that or not before she...had me..." A tear escaped from his cerulean coloured eye.

"I'm sure she was, if your mom was like that in the past then she must have been like that before you were born"

Sasuke leaned in closer to him and licked the tear with his tongue. Naruto pushed him back a bit.

"Is this getting to your head too much or do you really hate me that much?"

"I don't know...if I'm going to be the next hokage, who's going to run things at the palace?"

"Is that all, or is there more?"

"Plus, I'm not even ready to have kids yet...I'm only seventeen, How do you feel about it Sasuke?"

"To tell you the truth...I love having these kids around us, knowing that they're our heirs to the palace and being hokage after Konahamaru and...also...it was a dream of mine"

"What are you talking about...do you mean...having kids to continue the Uchiha clan?"

"Well that and...having... you as their mother..."

"Huh?"

"While I was with that freak, all I thought of was what I was going to do to you once I got back"

"You...pervert!" Naruto grabbed a nearby pillow and slugged him with it.

"But my determination to come back to you helped you didn't it?"

Sasuke nipped at his collar bone and pulled the rest of his shirt down. Naruto became flustered as he felt Sasuke's tongue trail against his smooth skin. He let out a short whispered moan and started to breathe heavily. Sasuke smirked and slipped his hand down Naruto's pants.

"Why...so late?"

"Dobe, you're forgetting that the kids were around us almost all day today"

"Hey, are they too young to be sent to the academy?"

"Let's talk about this later shall we?" Sasuke squeezed Naruto's member.

"Stupid brother...what is he thinking?" The two lovers had no idea someone else had decided to drop by.

Itachi felt the tree shaking and heard something crumbling. He put the binoculars in his pocket and looked down and saw that the ground was disappearing. He quickly straightened up and jumped to part of the ground that had not disappeared and ran inside the house.

"I-Itachi-san?" Naruto shoved Sasuke away from and pulled his pants up and fixed his shirt.

"Another ruined moment..." Sasuke sighed and sat over on the couch.

"Just dropped by to tell you the ground was disappearing"

"Disappearing?" Naruto looked out the window but saw everything was in its right place.

"I don't see anything disappearing...you sure it has nothing to do with your eyesight?" Then they all felt the floor shake beneath their feet as the floor began to disappear.

"Shit...not again..." Sasuke mumbled and stood up from the couch.

The walls disappeared as did the furniture and all the other belongings. It grew dark and Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi felt themselves falling. In only a second or two, the three of them felt themselves lying on something. Naruto felt like he was a sand which and Sasuke felt the coldness of stone while Itachi felt himself getting a boner as the three of them tried to get up.

A bed with four children on it, came afterward. Itachi and Naruto brushed their clothes while Sasuke simply got up without brushing. A carriage and a white horse rushed past all of them and looked like it was headed for the castle.

"Brother...what is this place?"

"This...is where I married Naruto"

"Sasuke!"

"Uncle Ita-san, what are you doing here?" Itachi looked down and smiled as the seven year old rubbed her eyes.

"It seems, your mother and father invited me to their palace for a ball" Itachi replied and picked her up and began dancing.

"Itachi, put her down" Itachi smiled sarcastically and obeyed his younger brother.

"Father, look over here darling, our cute little Naru-chan has come back!"

"Naruto, is that..."

"It is"

"Naruto, welcome back to your kingdom, and you brought our lovely grandchildren back as well I see, but...I must ask...who is that man with the long hair...he seems very familiar"

"That's Itachi-san, Sasuke's older brother"

"Such a pleasure to meet my brother-in law's parents, you have my thanks for looking out for him" He slightly bowed.

"Grandmother, Grandfather!" Nana and Yuuta both sat up after hearing their grandparent's names.

"Actually mom, dad...we're very tired and-"

"Nonsense, the day's just beginning"

"I think he means, it is still bed time for the children" A man with long brown hair and purple eyes walked up next to the king and queen.

"Dai-san"

"Is Kira not with you?" As if he spoke the words like a god, a bright light came from above and out popped the two guardians.

"Mr. Love, and Kira, where were you guys?"

"We were asleep but then felt the room shake and then went down stairs and saw the swirling circle"

"Oh my...I forgot that our next king has some...matters to resolve it has been hectic since you left"

"Really..." Daisuke grabbed Naruto's wrist an pulled him back toward the palace, the parents waved their good byes and returned along with him.

"So...tell me what you do here Sasuke"

"Babysit"

"You're such a bore, no wonder I left the house all the time...hm?" Itachi saw a hint of blue through the trees.

Itachi made sure Sasuke was busy tending to the children and walked away quietly to see what the blue thing was. He looked from behind a tree and his eyes gazed at the other Male's muscular arms and shoulders. A blush spread across his face as the other man swung the axe down, cutting the wood again.

Itachi stepped in a bit closer and nearly had a heart attack when he stepped on a twig. Hearing a twig snap, the other man turned around and saw him.

"Ah...I'm sorry for disturbing you...It's just...I heard something and came to see...what it was..." Itachi couldn't believe he was stuttering, he was supposed to be a dead, S-rank criminal!

"What's a lord like you doing out here?" The blue coloured man asked and swung the axe and impaled the stump with it.

"Lord?"

"What happened, your weasel run away again?"

"You're insulting your lord?"

"N-no, lord Itachi, your weasel was always escaping and you always sent someone out for it"

"So you're the lord of the Uchiha palace?" Both Itachi and the other man looked around and noticed a woman with long, brown hair and onyx coloured eyes appeared.

"Yes, so I have been told...and who are you?"

"Princess Karin, at your service my lord" The girl bowed and smiled at him.

"I know you...you're the braud that stole those apples earlier..."

"Isn't she a princess though?"

"Don't let her pretty face deceive you, she's just some weird girl who likes to seduce the rich men"

"Kisame...I'll swear on my mother's grave that I'll have you licking my shoes soon!" The girl known as Karin stomped off toward the village.

"Is that your name?"

"Yeah, I work for the Uzumakis"

"My brother is married to their son"

"I guess it will be a while before those guys come around again"

"What do you mean?"

"It usually happens every year, but since the king and queen got their son back, the attacking has stopped, and if the Uchihas and the Uzumakis came together in peace then...no more wars will happen I suppose"

"I see...do you usually always work out here?"

"There is no other job I like then cutting a few pieces of wood"

"Hn...Itachi seems to really like the blue guy doesn't he children?" The four children giggled.

"Sasuke..."

"And...this is the part where we leave..." Sasuke rushed the four of them to leave.

"So that's the prince eh?"

"He's an idiot of a brother"

"Well...good luck with being the lord, and stay away from Karin, she'll be a bad influence if she meets your nieces and nephews...oh and another thing..." The man leaned over and kissed the surprised man on the lips and walked away after.

Itachi was left completely stunned, not knowing what hit him.

* * *

A/n: This is so...tiring!! But on another note my readers, be ready for the new stories that are bound to come out this august, I hope you'll enjoy them, well see ya later!!

Kanna: I am really looking forward to see how you do on the Ryoma and Tezuka pairing and the Ryoma and Kaidoh pair as well.

Hinata-chan: Kanna senpai...don't blurt it out like that!

Natsume: Well...hope you liked this great chapter and read and review please!!


	7. The showdown

**This is Hinata-chan, reporting with live news from hinata-kanna studios...just in...five new stories that I have come up with while working on my current story, are making their way here so do not worry, as for this story...read to find out!**

**Natsume: Why didn't you mention my name?**

**Kanna: You're new at this studio so...maybe later we will call the name with your name in it.**

**Warning: Includes swearing, yaoi(boyxboy) don't like it, you can kiss my natural black ass!!**

**Disclaimer: This great anime, i don't own it...**

**"Kitten" Kyuubi speaking**

"Kitten" Normal speaking

_"Kitten" Thought speaking_

_'Kitten' Thinking_

* * *

Ever since the day Itachi met Kisame, the blue coloured man had been visiting him every day after that first encounter. The woman that tried to seduce him for money was also visiting him every day that Kisame wasn't around. Naruto had improved on learning about his kingdom and what he was like as a baby and as a child. Sasuke on the other hand was happy to be with his kids and all, but he missed his wife and wondered if he would ever see his cute face again.

The children were learning the ways of the ninja as well as being the princes and princesses of their birth place. Shunusuke and Yuuta were sparring with each other lately ever since they awakened their sharingans. Poala and Nana both had Kyuubi's power in them and had the same kind of power as their 'mother'.

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief as he stretched his back and arms. He yawned and sat next to Sasuke who was watching the girls play with the flowers in the gardens. Sasuke perked his head up and blushed when he noticed what Naruto was wearing. A dress that covered his entire body like a sheet on a bed.

"Don't ask about the dress...so how are the kids doing?"

"Well...Yuuta and Shunusuke are training their sharingans and Poala and Nana have no clue what a Kyuubi is and I didn't care to explain to them..."

"Why does the mother have to do all the work?"

"That's enough of a reason, you're their mother!"

"Mother, my tummy hurts" Poala held her stomach and winced in pain.

"Well...did you ask the wise one about it?"

"Yeah, she told me it was one of Kyuubi's children...what does it mean mother?"

"Since you're our children, you have a lot of things that we have that you'll use later on...although...I don't know how the nine tailed fox could have children"

**"Long story kit, you wouldn't want to hear about it"**Naruto snapped his head around but only saw his daughter and husband.

**"You can't see me you idiot,well you could but just not now, anyways, I had children at the same time as you because since we share the same body, it's only natural to share the same mate right?"**

_"But...my mom wished for me to have children, she doesn't know about you...or does she"_

**"My mother was your mother's pet, since she knew you had me sealed away in you, she knew who I was and wished for your children to have my children in them...don't ask me anymore cause I don't know why or what she was thinking"**

_"Weird...so if my children can use their abilities properly then...we might be able to hunt down the rest of the Akatsuki members"_

"Naruto!" Naruto shook his head to clear his mind.

"What is it, time to go?"

"You didn't respond when I first called your name so I was starting to get worried"

"Sorry...sort of zoned out a bit, Ok Poala, let's go see the wise one once again and see what's going on" He stood up and took her hand while her other hand rested on her stomach.

* * *

"KISAME YOU ASS, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE THIS INSTANT!" Karin kicked her legs and tried to wriggle herself out of the tight rope.

"You're causing too much trouble for the king of the Uchiha palace, I had to do something" Itachi snickered while Kisame took his shirt off and tossed it aside.

"K-Kisame...you're not thinking of what I think you're thinking are you?" Kisame smiled up at her and lifted Itachi's chin and put his lips against his own.

"You...I'll tell my father what you did!"

"Go right ahead, he won't believe it" Karin's face turned red as Kisame disrobed Itachi and placed kisses all over his shoulder and neck area.

"Kisame-san..." Itachi spoke out quietly and let the monster like man take over his naked body.

* * *

"Kankuro, Gaara, get your butts back here, I know you're in here!" Temari sort of shouted as she walked into the kazekage's room.

"Temari-san?"

"Neji, have you seen my brothers anywhere?" Neji shook his head.

"Damn it, I know they took my eye shadow again, I just know it!" Temari stomped off.

"Psst, is the jungle queen gone?" Kankuro asked while peeking his head from around the desk corner.

"She's gone, but why are you two hiding?" Both Kankuro and Gaara stood up.

"She's a mad woman when it comes to me using her stuff"

"Why am I getting the blame for your doings?" Gaara asked.

"You use it more than I do, at least I take it off"

* * *

"So it will awaken its true power as she gets older?" The lady that looked like Tsunade nodded.

"So I'll be the best hokage out of my brothers and sister?"

"Poala...your brothers and sister have the same thing, but you do have a lot of will power like me so it shouldn't be a problem"

"Yay!" Poala danced around for joy.

* * *

"Shunusuke, watch where you throw those things, you almost hit us" Sasuke pulled the kunai knife out of the ground and threw it back at the two boys.

"Papa, look what I made for you" Sasuke looked down and saw a fresh flower necklace.

"It's pretty awsome, is it for me?" Nana nodded happily and put it over his head.

* * *

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade's voice could be heard from outside.

"Y-yes?" Shizune asked while peeking her head through the crack of the door.

"GET THOSE FOOLS BACK HERE SOME HOW!" Tsunade banged her fists on the desk and made two holes.

"OK" Shizune ran down the hallway.

* * *

"Such a troublesome mission..." Shikamaru yawned and kept watching from afar.

"Shikamaru, how long will we have to wait for them to get back?"

"I have no clue, but I would give them two more days at the most" Shikamaru and Ino as well as Choji have been following the akatsuki for a couple of days.

"Who were we waiting...for again?" Ino sighed.

"Naruto and Sasuke, you moron!"

"Oh...I knew that"

"Quiet...I don't want the akatsuki idiots to know where we are, we were told to watch them until Naruto and Sasuke come"

* * *

"Y-Y-YOU RAPED HIM!!" Kisame chuckled as he saw more blood drip from her nose and splash onto the ground.

"It was...consensual" Itachi put his arms around the blue coloured man's neck and nuzzled his face in the man's chest.

"Tell your father that he should make your brother the next king"

"He...already has" Itachi winced in pain as he tried to lift himself up.

Kisame draped a black cloth around him. Kisame bowed to Itachi and cut the rope that held Karin in the air and got dressed. Karin kicked her feet and started to scream her head off for help as both men went their own ways.

After Naruto and Poala got back to the rest of their family, Itachi just came at the same time as the ground started to shake and crumble.

"Why the hell is this always happening?" Sasuke asked and quickly stood up while picking his daughters up.

"SHUNUSUKE, YUUTA, COME!" The two boys saw what was happening and stopped what they were doing and ran at an amazing speed back to their parents.

Then, everything turned black and they found themselves floating in the portal. Naruto looked above him and saw Kira and Mr. Love waving at them. Naruto and the kids waved back as the portal turned blue with white clouds and a small village that was quickly approaching.

Naruto closed his eyes and waited to feel the pain but didn't feel anything and opened his eyes and noticed that they landed on a big, white and blue coloured slug. The children laughed and ran around the back of the slug before jumping off. Itachi put his hair into a pony and disappeared behind a tree to get his clothes on.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, welcome back, you need to report back to Tsunade-sama that you're back, she has a mission for you" Naruto and Sasuke nodded and grabbed their sons and daughters's hands before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The slug as well as Shizune also disappeared into a puff of smoke. Itachi made the black cloth look like a sash and also disappeared.

* * *

"The akatsuki?"

"Yes, Shikamaru and his team mates are on their trail, I don't think they can follow them for very long"

"So what is it that we're supposed to do?"

"It may sound suicidal but...since you're both jounins, I would also like to send your children with you"

"Great, a real mission Yuuta!" Shunusuke and Yuuta high five each other.

"No, ain't gonna happen, these four are staying right here!"

"But mother, remember what the wise lady told us?"

"Fine..." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright, dismissed" The two parents bowed respectively and walked with their children out the door.

* * *

"I-Itachi?" Ino got into battle mode and was ready to fight but Shikamaru held his arm out and stopped her.

"He isn't one of them, he was supposedly dead when akatsuki found him but he was alive this whole time, Naruto and Sasuke didn't want to tell you that part of the story just yet"

"So he helped you guys with the dream palace thing?"

"Yeah, although he had really bad fighting styles"

"I beg your pardon?" Choji just munched away while he laughed at the scene.

"So he's going to help us now?" Shikamaru nodded in reply.

A large toad appeared out of no where and on top of it stood the Uchiha Uzumaki family. Shunusuke and Yuuta with their sharingans swirling like crazy and Poala was in battle mode while Nana simply stood behind Naruto, holding onto his pant leg.

"Sasuke, you never told me your sons had the sharingan, why didn't you tell me?"

"Forgot to mention it"

"What was the hokage thinking?" Ino looked at the children up and down.

"That doesn't matter Ino, here's how I see it, I'll trap them with the shadow possession while Sasuke and Naruto attack, I know it seems simple when you say it but...try actually doing it, you'll see how hard it really is...we could also use Itachi as well on this one"

"You mean...we can't fight?"

"Well...a seven year old would have no chance against these guys"

"He's right you three, you guys don't have a chance...but if baa-chan thinks you can do it, then I do too!" Sasuke smacked his hand against his forehead and sighed.

"Alright!"

Ino and Choji took the west side, Shikamaru and Sasuke took the east side, Itachi covered the north and Naruto and the children took the south. They had surrounded the remaining akatsuki group and were going along with Shikamaru's suggestion. The plan was simple, kill the remaining members so that there wouldn't be anymore members.

Shikamaru did the signs and said the words in his head and a large shadow like line appeared and approached Kisame and Zetsu at a fast speed. Kisame and Zetsu both noticed the attack and jumped out of reach from the shadow. Itachi jumped down from the tree he was on and activated his sharingan.

"So you're still alive and well I see...I thought your brother finished you off"

"I am sorry to say this Kisame...but you will no long see the next day" Itachi's eye swirled and Kisame looked like he was in a trance.

"Kisame!" Zetsu tried to move but his legs felt as if they were glued to the ground.

Zetsu heard the trees on both sides rustling and saw two figures approaching him. Naruto with Oodama rasengan and Sasuke with his Chidori. They both pushed the two chakra filled techniques into Zetsu's body, one in the chest and one in the stomach. Zetsu coughed up some blood as the children came out from their hiding spot and attacked Kisame with their kunai knives.

"So this is where the great Uchihas were hiding" Naruto and Sasuke stopped their attacks since Zetsu was already dead and jumped back and grabbed their children.

"Suigetsu...you survived" Sasuke said in a low growl like voice.

"Well of course I did, I didn't want to end up like that bitch, Karin" Suigetsu waved the sword he had stolen from Zabuza's grave around a bit and hit the ground with full force, causing the sword to stay in the ground.

"I guess I'll have to finish you off then...here I come!" Sasuke dashed in front of Suigetsu at full speed, while starting up his Chidori.

Suigetsu dodged Sasuke's Chidori and didn't stare into his eyes while pulling the sword out of the ground. He whacked Sasuke with full force and watched with satisfaction as Sasuke was flung back to Naruto. Poala screamed out to her father and a red aura surrounded her body. While Suigetsu was concentrated on what was happening to the girl, Shikamaru trapped him with the shadow possession jutsu.

Poala's eyes became smaller and her eyes turned pure red. Her fang teeth became sharper and pointier and a bit bigger. She growled at the man and ran to him with amazing speed and jumped up at him, causing him to let go of the sword. Nana's eyes widened with surprise at what her sister could do.

Itachi's eyes became normal and he noticed his niece was in a Kyuubi mode. He walked over to naruto and Sasuke and watched along side them at what the small girl could do.

"Brat!" Suigetsu tried to move his arms but the shadow possesion had him in a hold.

Suigetsu coughed up some blood as Poala bit his neck as hard as she could. When she sensed that the man was dead she returned to normal. Yuuta and Shunusuke cheered for her as did the guardians. Naruto and Sasuke rushed over to her and pulled her away from the mess they had made.

"Well...let's go report this to Tsunade" Everyone nodded and ran through the trees back toward the village.

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama, is that?" The white haired man nodded happily and handed him his new novel.

Kakashi jumped for joy and started to read it, not noticing the approaching squad of ninjas. The group rushed past the two pervs and straight to the hokage's tower.

"You guys...that was fast...you sure you didn't let them go?"

"We've been telling you a thousand times already, NO!!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, don't raise your voice!" Tsunade huffed and sat back down in her chair.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, welcome back"

"Sai?" Sakura walked in beside him.

"I heard you were back"

"News travels fast..."

"Well...see you guys later"

"Wait, Where you going Shikamaru?"

"The kazekage ordered me to pick Neji up"

"Gaara did?"

"Yeah, it's such a pain" With that said, Shikamaru walked out of the room.

"Well then...I'll just be going back to the palace, I promised to meet someone"

"See ya"

"Sai, let's get going" Sai nodded and both he and Sakura left.

"Dismissed...and Naruto, don't be late for your next training session" Naruto gulped as the family walked out of the room.

"Can we go home now?" Naruto nodded.

* * *

A/n: The story has come to an end but it was great right?? no? if you have Qs about it, just ask and I'll answer them!


End file.
